Miko Youkia Mom
by Flame of the Miko
Summary: Some one's coming for a visit can you guess. Yep. Youko's mom and Kurama's half sister. Wait a minute they're the same person!
1. Default Chapter

"Hello may I speak to Kurama?" Yusuke looked at where a tense Kurama sat; the fox had obviously heard the feminine voice, if not the words.

"Who's calling?" he heard the pause and a light yell in the background.

"Tell him Kags will arrive at four and to have my room clean or he's in more trouble then he can handle. Thanks bye" he heard the dial tone in his ear and hung the phone up. He looked up and saw Kurama's questioning look.

"Some gal called herself 'Kags'. Left a message, want it?" Kurama's eyes got really big.

"Kags? Holy shit you guys cannot be here when she arrives. First tell me her message then please leave and inform the others to stay away for a while." Yusuke looked puzzled but nodded.

"She said she'd arrive at four and to have her room clean or you're in some kind of trouble. Just who is she Kurama?" Kurama shook his head and Yusuke left to tell Koenma and his other fellow spirit detective that Kurama's was off limits for a while.

Fox who is she? Kurama looked up at me and sighed.

"My half-sister and..."

My okaa-san Youko cut in. To say I was surprised was an understatement.


	2. Chapter Twp

"Come on Shippo, my half-brother won't bite. I promise. And guess what? Youko'll be there." Shippo turned his excited gaze on me. I gave a quiet laugh at his 'Really!' and nodded. He was now in my arms sleepily curled up to me. I smiled, maternally, and let him cuddle me. I was close to my brother/son's home. It really was confusing finding out that my little Youko was in my half-brother's body. Imagine my surprise when Kurama tackled me. My miko powers immediately went into action. Youko, who was in control, yelped and called me 'kaa-san. I remember being so surprised that I stopped my miko powers attack. It had been so funny when he explained. I looked up as we arrived, I could feel an apparition's aura and my head shot towards it. If ANYTHING was attacking my son/brother it would die. I let a loose growl flow through me causing a sleepy Shippo to look up at me.

"There is a demon near my half-brother. Lets go" my eyes hardened and with a burst of speed entered the house and Kurama's room. He was trying to shoo the demon away. My eyes were narrowed and the growl was still being emitted. It was waking my kit up all the way. I set him down on Kurama's bed.

"Who the hell are you demon? Kit go stay with you brother." at Kurama's slightly shocked and defiant look I said "NOW" The fire/ice apparition was looking at me funny. Kurama moved to sit with Shippo and I let my miko powers flow around my body. The fire/ice apparition's eyes widened and he shot a look at my son/brother.

"Kit do you know this youkai? I don't wanna purify on of your friends." I calmed slightly and the glow of my miko powers lessened. Shippo had curled back up asleep. He was way too tired to watch his momma fight. Kurama looked at me and nodded.

"Yes 'kaa-san, Hiei is a friend and co-worker. Please don't purify him." I smiled and the miko powers went to sleep immediately. I walked over to Kurama and kissed his forehead.

"So my little kit how have you been? It's been forever since I last saw you in this era. Oh and I want to meet this Koenma person. I won't have my kit under punishment that I or Shori didn't give. I've got more then enough pull in Reikai and Makia to fix this for you my kit."

"Fox explain" I raised and eyebrow at the slightly handsome Hiei. Then I felt his Jagan probing my mind and sent him a shock with my miko powers.

"Kit you didn't tell me your little friend was a Jaganshi. I don't like my mind being read and every time you try I will shock you." I stared down at his wincing body. Miko power + Demonic Jagan Purified Jagan.

"Kagome please..." I sighed why should I give in? Oh yeah my kits.

"Oh and stay away from Shippo's mind I'm guarding it too. Youko is far too old to be guarded, no matter how child-like my little kit is." I could feel Youko's pout. I gave a low chuckle. Youko was just too cute. Then I looked at Shippo and sighed maternally.

"We'll visit Koenma when your older brother wakes up although I don't really think it's proper he's still your older brother but oh well. My room is still the way I left it? " Kurama nodded. "Good time to fix it." I picked up Shippo and strode from the room, kissing Kurama's forehead on the way. Now to get all that pink out of my room and paint it red and black, fun.


	3. Chapter Three

Fox... Kurama sighed, who knew Hiei could be this well...temperamental.

"My half-sister, Kagome Higurashi. She's a miko. Anyways when Youko was young his birth mother was killed. Kagome found him and took him in. She already had Shippo with her. In fact at the time she was still traveling with her shard hunting group. Far different from our small little group. There was Inuyasha a inu hanyou, Miroku a perverted monk with a black hole in his hand, Sango a youkai exterminator, Kilala Sango's fire neko, Sesshomaru The Taiyoukia of the West, his ward Rin, Jaken a toad youkai Sesshomaru's servant, Ah-Un a two headed dragon, Koga wolf youkai who was head over heels for Kags, Shippo who you just saw, And Kagome the heart of the group. She's very protective of me, she must have felt your presence and thought you were attacking. As for Koenma stuff I do believe she went through my mind or Youko told her." Hiei's eyes were huge by then.

I told her, I didn't want her to go through our minds. She'll yell if she sees anything perverted. Youko sounded slightly annoyed.

Should I warn Koenma? Youko smirked.

No, the toddler will find out when 'kaa-san wants to meet him. the door opened and a black and red splattered Shippo was there. He launched himself at Kurama.

"Youko, momma said that you can't leave with the Grim Reaper till she's done with her shower. And if she gives any trouble simply say the word Tensaiga she'll understand." the kits ear twitched. "Mama's calling my turn in the shower. Oh Youko do you know why 'Kaa-san put a barrier around the property? The grim reaper lady has to walk she can't just pop in anymore. Anyway Ja Ne." with that he bounced out of the room. The door bell rang and his mother's voice called up to him.

"Suiichi a young lady named Botan is here for you!" Hiei was smirking it seemed the kit was right.

"Send her up mother." he called down. Botan walked up the stairs a confused look on her face.

"Kurama why is there a barrier around your house, Koenma called made me come and find out. And we have a mission we need to go."

"I'm afraid I can not leave. My half sister and her son have come and she has forbidden me to leave with out her. Oh and Tensaiga." Botan became frozen, fear emitted off her in waves. This caused both Hiei and Kurama to raise brows. This is where I entered. The grim reaper in a frozen state while my kit was trying his hardest not to laugh. And failing.

"I see as always your curiosity overcame you, little one. Tetsusaiga. Hello little Miss Botan. Time to take me and my kits to this Koenma person. No buts little Miss Grim Reaper or I'll purify you." there were only two things that could kill the soul gatherers or Grim Reapers as they are now called. One the sword Tensaiga my um well brother's sword and two purifying powers. Judging by the fearful look she cast me she knew this too.

Okaa-san? Why does that word affect her so I wanted to sigh. Well at least it's my son asking and not the little forbidden child. I smiled at him.

"She's afraid and rightly so. The Tensaiga is the sword of healing, able to save a thousand lives in one stroke. It kills the people that gather your soul from your body and considering she's the Grim Reaper it applies to her too. The only other way to kill a soul gatherer is to purify them. They've been safe from that for at least 400 years when the last one was said to die out. Unfortunately I was erased from any records that would have people looking for me. I mean think about it. If demons knew I was to be a miko when I was just babe then I wouldn't be here. Anyways it affects her also because it's a password. You know to show your relation to the crown." at they're looks I waved my hand. Shippo by then was looking up at me expectantly.

"Okaa-san? Can we go see Fluffy later? I wanna play with Rin!" I smiled gently down at him.

"Sweetie we can go see Fluffy but you can't play with Rin I'm afraid." I was nibbling my bottom lip. I didn't want to tell them.

"But mommy why not?" I sat down on the floor with a plop and looked him in the eyes. He could tell whatever it was, was bad from my eyes.

"Because she grew up and got married. Remember it' been 500 years for her. Luckily unlike most humans she's still alive. But she grew up and got married and had a kid. I checked up on her as soon as I could. She's my niece and your cousin after all. So you'll see her but you can't exactly play with her. I do believe she'd pregnant again." tears were welling up in his eyes and I pulled him into my arms. He was sobbing on my shoulder and I was emitting a soothing purr. I nuzzled him, trying to stop the seemingly endless flow of tears. I was humming gently something that always made my kit feel better. He gave one last hiccup before falling asleep. I smiled down at him and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. I stood my dress swirling around me. I nodded towards Botan who seemed to understand. A portal was opened immediately and I walk through my head held high. I knew if I tried to leave Shippo behind, he'd start crying and my ... other half would come forth. I didn't want to face those consequences. I felt the Jaganshi enter after me. His looks, mere glances, burned my back. I was fighting it, my other half, and if I lost and it got out hell would pay. She wanted her mate or at least a good fuck. I was still a virgin after applying my will and telling her we had to be mated or married first preferably both.


	4. Chapter 4

Something was up with the fox's miko mother. Her energy is fighting between Miko and Youkai. Her eyes went wide as the Youkai got stronger. She twirled suddenly and shoved the little kit into the fox's arms.

'She's getting out I gotta go! Shippo sleep till next we meet.' She yelled at Kurama, which I tapped into. Her eyes were bleeding the silvery-blue color out of her eyes and leaving a gold color. She slashed the air with a fan that'd been hanging on her hip. She created a portal to the rowdiest section of Makai. I went to stop her by moving in front of the portal.

'Jaganshi move, my other half wants to either fight or fuck and unless your offering your services move!' The now golden eyes were glowing. She made a noise that was a cross a yip and a bark.

"Hiei let my Okaa-san go." I stepped aside and she was gone. I glanced at the shrinking portal and dashed after her, tuning out the fox's cries.


End file.
